Hospitals have long used gurneys to transport and/or treat patients. A gurney includes a bed supported by a gurney base. A typical gurney base includes a wheeled frame that enables a person (e.g., a caretaker, a doctor, a nurse, etc.) to easily move a patient. In many examples, the height of the bed is adjustable to assist in transfer of a patient from a gurney to a fixed hospital bed. In addition to being height adjustable, some gurneys may be moved into different positions (e.g., a supine position, a trendelenburg position, a reverse trendelenburg position, etc.). The height and/or position of some gurneys is adjusted by one or more actuator(s) between the bed and the gurney base such as, for example, a hydraulic actuator, an electronic actuator, etc.